


Interruptions

by AutisticWriter



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [19]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Steven Universe, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Movie Watching, Multi, Neurodiversity, Post-Episode s05e29-32 Change Your Mind, Prompt Fic, Silly, Steven Universe has ADHD, Writer's Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: To help Connie with her school project, Steven suggests they watch some old movies about Greek Mythology. When Ruby and Sapphire join them, however, they get bombarded with questions from two rather confused gems.Prompt 19: Mythology





	Interruptions

Steven should never have put this movie on, but he just wanted to help Connie. 

His best friend is studying Ancient Greece at school at the moment, and when he brought the topic up to Dad, Dad said he could buy some movies about Greek Mythology to watch with Connie. So Steven went online and bought a few old movies (including Clash of the Titans and Jason and the Argonauts), and invited Connie around for a movie session. Of course, the movies aren’t totally accurate to the stories, but they’re pretty cool and the old animation style called ‘Stop Motion Animation’ is really clever.

Anyway, he and Connie have finished Clash of the Titans and are starting Jason and the Argonauts when the door to the Temple slides open and Ruby and Sapphire emerge. As Connie frantically pauses the DVD, Steven yells their names and hurtles over, launching himself at the two small gems.

“Hello, Steven,” Sapphire says, giggling.

“Hey, Steven!” Ruby says, putting her arm around Steven and rubbing his hair.

“What’re you two doing here?” he asks.

“Well, someone—” Sapphire glances at Ruby, making her blush. “—pointed out that it’s our one month wedding anniversary, so we thought we would unfuse for the day.”

“Oh, that’s so awesome!” Steven says, eyes focusing on the wedding rings that glint on their joined hands. “What’re you gonna do today?”

“Uh, we didn’t actually think that far ahead,” Ruby says with a sheepish giggle.

“Well, if you don’t know what to do, why not spend time with me and Connie?”

Finally noticing Connie is there, Ruby stares up at Connie and waves. Connie waves back, waggling her fingers.

“Hi, Connie!”

“Hello. We’re watching a movie. You can join us if you want,” she says.

Ruby glances at Sapphire, and they both nod. “Why not?” Sapphire says.

With Steven still beaming, he leads them up the stairs into his room. Steven flops back down beside Connie on a cushion on the floor, and turns around to pat his bed. “You can sit there.”

“Thank you, Steven,” Sapphire says, bemused.

When Ruby and Sapphire have gotten comfortable on the end of the bed, still holding hands and looking so adorable Steven wants to take a photo, Connie picks up the TV remote. “Ready to carry on?”

“So, what’re you watching?” Ruby asks.

Connie explains the point of their movie watching session, and holds up the cover of the DVD so they can see. And, with that out of the way, Connie presses play and they resume the movie.

After only thirty seconds or so, Ruby speaks up. “Why do the monsters look like that?”

Pausing the DVD, Steven says, “It’s an old movie, back before CGI. This is just how they made them.”

“Oh, I understand,” Sapphire says.

With that, they resume the movie again.

But after only a couple of minutes, Sapphire speaks. “Steven, I understand you’re trying to watch the movie, but would you mind explaining something to me?”

As Connie grabs the remote, Steven turns around to look at her. “Um, sure.”

“I was just wondering… this movie is based on Ancient Greek history, correct? Well, I’ve been on this planet for over five thousand years, and I have never seen anything like this happen.”

For a moment, Steven just stares at her, before glancing at Connie. The pair snort and burst out laughing, leaving the two gems thoroughly confused.

“Did Saffy say something funny?” Ruby asks.

“It’s just… it’s based on Greek Mythology, Sapphire,” Connie explains, giggling. “As in… stories. It never happened. There were never really all these monsters roaming the Earth.”

Sapphire blushes slightly, her cheeks turning a darker shade of blue. “Oh, I see. Thank you for the explanation.”

Okay, time to resume the movie yet again.

And that’s how it goes. Every few minutes, Ruby or Sapphire pipe up, asking questions about mythology and history and movies, and Steven and Connie have to scramble to pause the DVD before they miss the movie. It happens again and again, dragging the movie out by at least half an hour.

Of course, Steven isn’t mad. He knows they want to learn more about Earth, that things that make sense to him confuse them, and he’s always happy to teach the gems about this stuff. But at the same time, Steven really, really doesn’t like it when his movies or video games are interrupted. He struggles to concentrate on one thing for a long period of time, and constant distractions make it harder.

Eventually, Sapphire’s Future Vision must tell her something, because she nudges Ruby when Ruby opens her mouth and whispers something to her. Ruby pulls a sheepish face and Sapphire takes her hand. What did Sapphire say?

After that, they don’t interrupt anymore, and the rest of the movie passes peacefully. As the end credits play, Steven and Connie look at each other.

“Will that help your project?”

She smiles, nodding. “Yeah. It was pretty accurate to the stories we read in class, and, yeah, it was cool.”

“That’s good,” Steven says, beaming.

“Uh, Steven?” Ruby says. She rubs the back of her neck, grinning awkwardly. “Sorry for interrupting your movie so much. We didn’t realise it was annoying you.”

“It’s fine,” he says. “You were just curious. If you want, you can watch it on your own some time, and then ask me any questions afterwards. How does that sound?”

Ruby and Sapphire look at each other, and smile. “Good,” they both say.

Well, today has proved to be very educational—in two very different ways.


End file.
